


I'll Go Anywhere You Want (Anywhere You Want Me)

by GoldenHero



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ??? - Freeform, ALIEN GOOP, ALIEN GOOP THAT TASTES LIKE FOOD AND FEELS LIKE SLIME, Alien Abduction, Alien Cultural Differences, Aliens, Aliens being amazed by humans, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biology, Biology change, Bottom Boo Seungkwan, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Bottom Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, DID I MENTION BIOLOGY, Eventual Smut, Force-Feeding, Forced Bonding, I LOVE SPACE SO MUCH JESUS FUCK, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Namjoon just wants to be a happy botanist, S P A C E, Some people are aliens, Space Explorers, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Top Lee Chan | Dino, Top Park Jimin, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Weird Biology, Weird alien things, and had weird bioluminecent things, its cool tho dw, kinda??, lots of POV changes, maybe???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: After the Earth is destroyed, Yoongi and his team of Space Explorers are stranded on a strange planet with minimal food, water, and supplies. When they go to explore the strange new planet, a new danger arises that they must face; aliens.





	1. Chapter 1

Space is a wonderful thing. The vastness of it and the mystery of all that surrounds it. The billions of nebulae that coat the great blackness with it’s bright and vibrant colours, the shimmering stars and that humans have followed for millennia swirl above and it isn’t hard to think that Earth is the centre of everything, or that everything was made for mankind. 

 

But really, that isn’t the case. Humanity is a mutation, a one-in-a-million chance that happened to occur at the right place and at the right time. Humans came from fish that crawled onto land to humans that reach out at the stars in wonder and try to grasp it in their hands. 

 

Humans thought that it was all made for them, but Space is a fickle thing. It doesn't let you pass so easily into its wonders and will tear apart a tiny planet like Earth with vigour. 

 

These are the things that Min Yoongi was taught when he signed up for the Space Exploration program. He, along with thousands of others, had gotten in line and fought their way to get to space, but in the end, only a handful of them pushed through. 

 

Now here Yoongi was, sitting in the cockpit of a ship-his ship-named  _ Venus III,  _ packed together with his crewmates who were so close to him they might as well have been family. 

 

What the program was for was what got Yoongi going. A new planet, one that had been thought to be suitable for human life, found tucked between Venus and Mercury that no one had noticed. A dwarf planet, but a planet all the same. 

 

“ _Are you ready, Captain?”_ The static voice asked over the comm. Yoongi popped out of his daydream, clicking a few buttons as he looked up at the sky. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

 

“Yes,” he said, opening his eyes again. 

 

_“T minus ten seconds,”_ the voice said. The engine of the rocket roared to life, but it was muffled in Yoongi’s ears. 

 

“ _Nine_.”

 

Yoongi let a smile slip through. He was finally doing it. He was finally going to Space. 

 

“ _Eight_.”

 

He breathed deeply to calm his nerves, only opening his eyes when he felt a hand on his own. 

 

“ _Seven_.”

 

He looked over to see Namjoon who smiled giddily at him. Yoongi grinned back. 

 

“ _Six_.” 

 

Yoongi looked back at the sky, up at the Sun and up at the bright blue sky before him. It was happening!

 

“ _Five_!” 

 

The voice got more energetic over the com, Yoongi felt his heart thunder in his chest. 

 

“ _Four_!”

 

He had worked for years for this dream.

 

“ _Three_!”

 

He had done it. 

 

“ _Two_!”

 

And now, looking up at the sky, he found himself never wanting to look back. 

 

“ _One_!” 

 

He closed his eyes again as the rocked jolted forward, picking up speed as it shot through the air like a bullet. 

 

Yoongi was pressed into his seat with the g-forces. He clenched his jaw. All of that training that was leading up to this was worth it. All of the pain, the throwing up, the sleepless nights that he laid awake wondering if he truly would be able to do this. 

 

The rocket’s jets roared and as he opened his eyes again, he could see oblivion stretched out before him. The sky seemed to get closer and closer to him, darker and darker as they shot up into the air. 

 

After eight tense minutes, with the sky darkening before them and the stars making their appearance, Yoongi couldn’t help himself from yelping in excitement at the rush of it all. 

 

“ _Captain? Can you hear me?_ ” The voice spoke over the comm again.

 

“Loud and clear, sir!” Yoongi said brightly. 

“ _Good, good,_ ” the voice said, his voice suddenly sounding panicked. “ _Please, is there anything you’d like to tell your parents before they go?”_

 

Yoongi paused. Something was wrong. 

 

“What do you mean?” He asked he looked over to Namjoon who looked just as confused as him. He looked to his left where Jisoo was fumbling with the controls, his eyes widening as the screen before him flickered to life, showing off something that made Yoongi feel sick to his stomach. 

 

A meteor. 

 

_“Please, Yoongi. We’re running out of time!”_ The voice over the radio barked, sounding terrified. 

 

Yoongi watched the meteor, watched it hurtle towards Earth as shocking speeds. 

 

Tears gathered in Yoongi’s eyes, and with a choked sob he spoke. 

 

“I love you.”

 

The voice went silent, the meteor broke the atmosphere. The last thing the voice said before the meteor hit the surface made Yoongi’s blood go cold.

 

_ “Entering lightspeed.” _

 

With a flash of light and a screech of pain, the ship shot forward, propelled both by the meteor strike and the jets. Yoongi watched the Earth, his home, his planet, explode into pieces before his eyes, and then with a trembling cry, his vision went black and all went silent. 

 

__

* * *

 

Yoongi groaned softly as he woke up. His body felt stiff and hard in his seat, and as he opened his eyes he found himself looking up at the sky. 

 

He blinked a few times in confusion. How was the sky there? He tried to move, but his arms protested with a squeaking grunt as his bones ground together in his arms slightly. He panted, gritting his teeth as he forced himself to sit up, his bones popping back into place. 

 

Before him was something that looked like Earth, but at the same time, it didn’t. There were giant trees all around, trees that reached up to the sky that must have been as tall as redwoods. They had high branches with bright green leaves that swayed in the soft wind. 

 

Yoongi tapped at the band on his suit, pursing his lips as he found the screen cracked, but it still flickered to life.

 

The screen flashed a few times before giving him an odd message. “Oxygen levels regulating.” 

 

Yoongi arched a brow and tapped at the screen, looking at the overview of his suit. Nothing was wrong, nothing broken and nothing was torn. 

 

He stumbled to his feet, spinning in a circle to look around him when he saw it. 

 

His ship, his massive beautiful ship, lay in a clearing not too far away. It had knocked over a few trees in its crash and had smoke flowing out of its jets. Smoke that was quickly clearing. The front of the ship was badly damaged, with a human-shaped hole in the front window, the place where Yoongi must have crashed out of. 

 

He limped over to the ship, finding the door and pushing it open with a grunt. He stepped inside, listening carefully for any signs of life. He walked through the quiet hallways when a soft thumping noise reached his ears. He paused and listened carefully when the warbling cry of one of his teammates broke through. 

 

“YOONGI HYUNG!” 

 

Yoongi grunted as he was slammed into the ground. 

 

“TaeTae?!” He yelled, twisting over to see that yes, it was his teammate lying on top of him. Taehyung wailed as he hugged Yoongi, still in his suit and clunky helmet as well. It had a few spiderweb cracks on it, but no glass seemed to have gotten inside. 

 

Yoongi reached up and grabbed Taehyung, pulling him close into a hug. They stayed like that for a few moments, both of them shaking with sobs until Yoongi pulled back, sniffling softly. 

 

“I-is the rest of the crew okay?” He asked urgently. 

 

Taehyung whimpered and nodded, wiping at his face only to remember that he was wearing a helmet and couldn’t reach his face. 

 

Yoongi coughed out a laugh at that, seeing Taehyung’s messy face he quickly reached over and unclipped Taehyung’s helmet before the younger could react. 

 

“The air seems safe to breathe,” Yoongi said as he pulled Taehyung’s helmet off and set it aside, leaving the clunky headgear from underneath on. Taehyung blinked before he rubbed at his messy face. Yoongi set to work on his own helmet, tossing it aside and groaning as fresh air hit him. 

 

“T-the rest of the crew are okay,” Taehyung sniffled, rubbing his nose a bit more. “But Jisoo has a cut in his side. Seungkwan is patching it up now.” He mumbled. 

 

Yoongi nodded. “Good,” he said softly, patting Taehyung’s arm gently. “Lead me to them. I want to assess the situation for myself.”

 

* * *

When Yoongi and Taehyung entered the room, Yoongi was met with a face full of crying teammates. 

 

Namjoon hurled himself from across the room at Yoongi, sobbing into his chest as he held the elder tightly. Yoongi grunted slightly as Namjoon picked him up, but hugged him back the best he could. 

 

“It’s okay, Namjoonie,” he murmured, brushing his gloved hands over Namjoon’s trembling back. “I’m okay. We’re all safe, breathe.”

 

Namjoon whimpered. “It’s all gone!” He gasped, “the Earth! It’s gone!”

 

Yoongi winced, digging his teeth into his lip to keep himself from crying. 

 

“I know, Namjoonie,” he said, “but we have to focus right now, okay?” 

 

Namjoon sniffled but nodded, pulling away and wiping at his face as tears continued to flow. Yoongi gently pressed him into his brother’s arms, hugging them both before turning back to the rest of the crew. 

 

Junhui and Mingyu were pressed up against one another, softly whispering to a sobbing Jihoon. Seungkwan was leaning over Jisoo, a needle and thread in his hands as he stitched up a large wound in Jisoo’s side. Seokmin was lying on the ground, just looking up at the ceiling. 

 

They were all in shock. Their home planet had been blown to smithereens and there was no way of getting it back. Yoongi shuffled over to the cases that held their food rations and began to take count. 

 

“Seventy-four, eighty-two, ninety-seven,” he mumbled to himself as he counted out the different things and their numbers before shifting it into groups. If they didn’t get food somehow, they would barely last a year, and there was no home to go back to now. 

 

He turned back to his crew, swallowing deeply before clapping loudly once to gain their attention. With all their eyes on him, he began to speak. 

 

“I know that you all are in shock. You are all devastated and horrified at what has happened to our home, but,” he choked slightly, blinking away tears, “we have to push through. If we are the only humans left in the universe, we have to press through.” 

 

He glanced back at the food rations and frowned, “we have enough food for a year for all of us. If we want to survive we have to do what humans do best; colonize.” 

 

He turned to Namjoon and Taehyung. “Both of you, come out with me so we can assess the things around us. The rest of you, just rest for a bit. Take your time to go over what has happened, I swear that I will get you all out of this alive.”

 

He nodded to them and moved quickly, grabbing Taehyung and Namjoon and pulling them to the front door of the spaceship. He paused for a moment before he took a deep breath and opened the door that lead to the new world. The new world where they would have to build and live in until they died. 

 

They were the last humans. 

 

They had to survive for now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi inhaled a deep breath of the musty air and was surprised to find that it was very similar to Earth’s air. He exhaled, looking back at Namjoon who was already taking off his headgear, his eyes wide as he looked up at the giant trees surrounding them.

 

“This place is amazing,” Namjoon breathed, his head tilting back as he looked to the tops of the trees, their dark green leaves blotting out the sun and shifting with the cool wind.

 

Yoongi nodded, stepping over to Taehyung as the younger fumbled with his headgear in his rush to take it off.

 

“No-not like that,” Yoongi huffed out a smile, flicking off the small clips at the side of the headgear and lifting it from Taehyung’s head before helping him out of the protective ski-mask sort of thing, letting loose a whole head of wild dark brown hair.

 

Yoongi ruffled his hair, trying to put it back into place while ignoring Taehyung’s whines of complaint.

 

After messing with Taehyung for long enough, he looked over to find Namjoon kneeling next to a group of sprouts, his journal in his hand as he observed the Alien-no pun intended-looking plant.

 

Yoongi looked over the botanist's shoulder, scrunching his nose at the sight of the sprouts. They were short with wispy tops, almost looking like wheat, but with wildly vivid blue colouring and stripes of bright greens and yellows. It really showed that they weren’t on Earth anymore.

 

The thought made a pang of sadness slice through Yoongi and he shook it off. He couldn’t think of such things at the moment. He needed to look after his crew and help them adapt to the strange world around them.

 

“Do you think we’ll see any aliens?” Taehyung asked excitedly as slipped his arm through Yoongi’s, leaning onto his shoulder.

 

“I think we already have,” Yoongi said, putting on a serious tone.

 

Taehyung gasped, looking around in wonder. “Really?!” He squeaked.

 

Yoongi snickered, bopping the young explorer on the nose. “Yeah. It’s you.”

 

Namjoon coughed out a laugh, nearly dropping his notebook as he giggled.

 

Taehyung pouted, “Hyung!” He whined, “you said you wouldn’t joke about things like that again!” He moaned as he hung off Yoongi’s arm, twisting himself so he was tilted to the side, a pout still on his face.

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and pulled his arm away, letting the younger stumble with a yelp as he tried not to fall.

 

Namjoon watched them fondly from where he was seated next to the plants, a detailed sketch of the plant halfway done with a plethora of notes scribbled down next to it.

 

“All joking aside,” Jisoo’s careful voice broke through, “shouldn’t we try to look for some sort of food?” 

 

Yoongi looked over to the technician, wrinkling his eyebrows at the man. He was leant against the ship's open door, his hand clasped against the still healing wound on his side. He must have ventured out of his room and had probably deemed himself well enough to walk, although Yoongi highly doubted it. 

The cat-like man looked as he always had, with eyes that were slightly curled up and lips that seemed to always be slightly curved upwards at the ends, as if he was always smiling softly. He definitely was one of the more pretty people on the team, for sure.

 

Yoongi shrugged, looking around the small clearing. “We can definitely try,” he said, “although I don’t know if there might be types of contaminants or parasites that are on any living things here. It would be safe to look at the food rations and maybe try to stick it out Martian style.”

 

Jisoo scoffed, shaking his head. “Yes Captain,” he murmured, “I’m sure Seokmin will be thrilled to hear that he can put his botany to use.”

 

Namjoon perked up from where he was finishing his drawing. “Botany?” He chirped, his lips breaking into a smile when he spotted Jisoo. “Are we going to botany?”

 

Yoongi shrugged, “maybe,” he said, scuffling his foot into the dirt, “talk to Seokmin about it. There might be a chance that you can be like Matt Damon.”

 

Namjoon’s face lit up and he jumped to his feet. He opened his mouth to speak when a screech rang through the peaceful air.

 

Yoongi looked up just in time to see something gigantic swooping down towards Namjoon.

 

“Get down!” He yelled, tackling Namjoon, bowling him over into the bushes as the giant thing swooped down and grabbed at the space where Namjoon had previously been standing.

 

Yoongi looked up, breathing hard as he watched the being swirl in the air, looking frustrated that it had lost its prey.

 

“Back into the ship!” He ordered, grabbing Namjoon by the arm and yanking him to his feet.

 

Taehyung didn’t need to be told twice and dashed into the ship. Jisoo was standing close to the wall in the ship, his eyes wide and his face white as a cloud.

 

Namjoon and Yoongi ran for the door, and when Yoongi looked back the massive beast was coming towards them again at a high speed, its arms reached out for them and it’s mouth opened in a furious screech.

 

Yoongi swung Namjoon by his arm, catapulting him inside of the ship and getting in himself just in time for Jisoo to slam the door shut, the beat slamming against the metal and making a hearty indent into it.

 

The beast shrieked outside and slammed against the door a few more times, scratching against the metal in a way that made Yoongi’s skin crawl. He backed away from the door as a huge tear in the metal appeared, letting the alien lifeform look through.

 

Yoongi breathed hard, pulling Namjoon away from the door.

 

“Get to the main room! Close all doors!” He ordered, “Jisoo! Call everyone and tell them to get to the main room!” He yelled.

 

Jisoo rushed off to one of the coms, barking out the order. The alien screamed again, it’s voice echoing off the walls as it dug another tear into the metal, working through it like a pair of scissors to plastic.

 

Yoongi shoved Namjoon and Taehyung forward, sparing a glance back as the alien slammed it’s clawed hand through the door, swatting at the air as it screeched and screamed in fury.

 

Yoongi watched it for a second more before he closed down the hatch, the sound of the screaming echoing freshly in his ears.

 

* * *

 

 

Seungkwan jolted up from his slumber as the alarm for the comms went off. As he sat up quickly, he slammed his head onto the bunk above him, making him see stars.

 

He cursed loudly as he rolled out of bed, rubbing his aching forehead and stumbling to his feet as Jisoo’s trembling and panicked voice rang through the speakers.

 

“ _Everyone! G-get to the main room!_ ” He gasped, a horrible screeching sound creating static that made Seungkwan clap his hands over his ears and wince.

 

“Fuck,” he hissed, looking back to Jihoon who was stumbling from the top bunk, his eyes wide with panic as he ran out the door, Seungkwan following fast on his heels.

 

He ran through the twisting halls of the ship until they finally reached the main hall where Yoongi was shakily standing next to Namjoon, his eyes wide and looking terrified as he looked the trembling botanist over.

 

“What the fuck happened?!” Junhui hissed, as he skidded into the room, still wearing his pyjamas and looking very frazzled.

 

Yoongi tried to speak but all that came out was a trembling whimper. He clasped his hand over his mouth as he sat down, his face looking very green.

 

Jisoo rushed into the room with Mingyu and Seokjin at his side. “A-alien lifeform,” Jisoo gasped, sounding very out of breath and looking very panicked.

 

Seungkwan bristled as he noticed the red spot on Jisoo’s side that was growing by the second.

 

“Hyung you idiot!” He snapped as he rushed over, forcing Jisoo to sit down in a chair as he grabbed the first aid kit from the counter. “You opened up your wound,” he grumbled, helping Jisoo pull his shirt over his head and assessing the damage while he listened to Jisoo give the report.

 

“I-it was so _fast_ ,” Jisoo murmured, rubbing at his forehead that was dotted with sweat. “Gosh, when it hit the door it made a dent just by running into it.”

 

Seungkwan bristled at the news, but also because of Jisoo’s cut. The stitches had come loose and blood was slowly oozing out of his side. He quickly patted the blood away and went onto stitch up the wound as Yoongi spoke, his voice sounding a bit more steady than Jisoo’s.

 

“It was going after Namjoon,” he said, his voice sounding tense. “If I hadn’t been there, he might not be here.” Taehyung whimpered at the news, and as Seungkwan looked back, the young man was latched onto his brother’s side, shaking with sobs as he held on.

 

“This should go as a lesson for all of us,” Yoongi said, clenching his jaw tight, “until we are able to protect ourselves, you are to go outside on a tether. When we assess the danger, perhaps we will move on to finding food, but for now,” he glanced over to Namjoon who looked stunned, his eyes wide with panic, “we all need to rest. We will be stationed here until further notice. If you have anything you need from your rooms, do not use the front hallway.”

 

He turned to Seokmin and Mingyu who were whispering to one another as they looked over the security tablet. “Is the Alien inside?” He asked.

 

Mingyu looked up, shaking his head. “No, but the door is torn to shit. We’re looking over the footage, and hyung, you might want to see this.”

 

Seungkwan got up as soon as Jisoo’s cut was cleared, glancing at the older man to let him know that he had to stay in his place if he didn’t want Seungkwan to get annoyed. Jisoo smiled softly up at him, nodding slightly and clasping his shaking hands in his lap.

 

Seungkwan moved over to Mingyu with the rest of the crew, looking over Seokmin’s shoulder as Mingyu slowed down the footage to get a better look at the attack.

 

He watched the alien land before the door, slam against it a few times and digs its massive claws into the door. Mingyu paused the footage as the alien looked up at the camera, and a ripple of gasps went through the crew.

 

What was staring back at them was something very beautiful and very fucking angry.

 

The alien had an angular face, with plump lips that were pulled back into an angry snarl that showed off very human looking teeth. In fact, many things about the alien looked human.

 

He had broad shoulders, like SERIOUSLY broad, with odd red markings covering them. They seemed to be glowing as they swirled down his chest and to his navel, going deeper until they reached a pair what seemed to be pants. His hair was neat and a light shade of pink with the occasional feather slotted between the soft looking strands, and he had a pair of large black wings that stretched out behind him, similar red markings covering them.

 

“That,” Mingyu said softly, “is what attacked you.” He looked up at Yoongi as well as the rest of the crew. Yoongi’s lips were pursed into a tight line as he looked at the humanoid creature. His eyes swirled with confusion as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

 

Finally, he looked back up at Mingyu, his expression dark.

 

“Keep monitoring the security footage. If you see it or anything like it, report to me as soon as possible. I want everyone to be safe.”

 

He then turned and marched over to Namjoon who was stilled huddled in Taehyung’s arms, looking shocked as he stared straight ahead.

 

Seungkwan looked over to Seokmin who was looking a little green in the face as he looked at the footage again and again.

 

For some reason, a reason that really was totally justifiable, Seungkwan had a bad feeling about this.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jihoon rubbed at his face as he looked around the room. It was night already, the day has passed by much faster than it would on Earth, although it made sense with how close they were to the sun.

 

He, unfortunately, was the only one awake at this time. All around him slept his crewmates, his friends, his family. He brushed his fingers over Seokmin’s head, brushing his brother’s fringe away from his face to look at his sleeping face.

 

Seokmin shouldn’t be going through this, Jihoon thought, he was too young. Too innocent, too soft.

 

Jihoon closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the couch softly and tried to get some sleep, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t sleep.

 

He sighed and after a moment of just sitting around got to his feet and exited the room. He knew that Yoongi had said not to, but there was a good chance that the beast would have left by now.

 

He climbed up a set of ladder rungs, soon reaching an opening in the top of the ship. He crawled out and sighed softly as he plunked down on the still sun-warm surface of the ship. He looked up at the sky, mapping out the familiar stars and constellations in the sky.

 

After a few moments, he felt hot tears come to his eyes. He looked down at his hands and sniffled, and after a bit of time, he began to sob softly into his hands.

 

He cried for his mother, for his father, for the home he had lost and for everyone on the Earth, everyone who he couldn’t save, who he couldn’t help.

 

Through his whimpers, he didn’t hear the scraping sounds of claws on metal. He didn’t hear the footsteps approaching, but he did see the soft blue light wash over his body.

 

He looked up, and with a gasp of fear he found himself looking into the eyes of one of the very Aliens he had seen on the camera, but this was a different one.

 

It had no wings and was covered with a thin layer of dirt and grime. Its skin glowed faintly with markings that glowed a soft blue and it looked down at Jihoon with curious dark eyes.

 

Jihoon’s mouth fell open as he tried to cry out for a crewmate, but no sound came out. Instead, he scrambled away from the best, getting as far away from it as he could.

 

The alien cooed softly and followed Jihoon easily, it being much taller than Jihoon. Jihoon looked at its hands that sprouted gigantic claws looking similar to those dinky paper claws he would make in kindergarten, but these were no paper folding creations, no, these were dangerous weapons that Jihoon was sure was about to tear him apart.

 

The creature reached forward slowly, its claw getting closer and closer to Jihoon’s head. Jihoon felt his breath pick up as the claw pressed against his head, touching the side of his face. The beast cocked his head to the side, cooing again before kneeling down before Jihoon.

 

It retracted its hand and pressed its clawed hands to Jihoon’s knees, pushing them apart until his legs were spread.

 

Jihoon shrieked in fear, kicking out at the beast who barely looked affected and simply nuzzled its grimy face into Jihoon’s as if it would soothe Jihoon.

 

“No! No! Stop!” Jihoon yelled, shoving the beast's clawed hands away and scrambling for the hatch. He could hear voices inside and nearly cried with relief when Namjoon’s head popped up.

 

“Jihoon? What are you-HOLY FUCK GET INSIDE!” Namjoon yelled, reaching out for Jihoon. Jihoon scrambled up, running towards the hole, but the beast didn’t seem too keen on letting Jihoon get free.

 

It grabbed Jihoon around the middle, much like someone doing the Heimlich would do, and yanked him backwards. Jihoon yelped, reaching for Namjoon who scrambled out of the hole and ran over to Jihoon and the beast.

 

He raised his fist and slammed it into the beast's face. The beast roared in pain and let Jihoon go. Namjoon grabbed Jihoon and shoved him towards the hole.

 

Jihoon looked back just in time to see the beasts coloured markings change from blue to a bright red. The beast roared and dove for Namjoon and Jihoon just as the door closed. The beast screeched and roared, banging against the door in fury.

 

Jihoon whimpered, pressing his face into Namjoon’s chest as the older male climbed down the ladder with Jihoon tucked safely into his arms.

 

As they got to the bottom, the banging above them stopped. Jihoon gasped for breath as he shook, looking back up at the door as it was flung open suddenly, the beast looking down and snarling down at them.

 

“Run!” Namjoon yelled, shoving Jihoon forward. Jihoon scrambled forward, racing through the ship as the beast descended quickly down into the ship.

 

Namjoon and Jihoon’s shouts quickly woke up the rest of the crew who scrambled around and dashed about in terror.

 

Mingyu grabbed Jisoo and Seungkwan, pushing them into his room and slamming the door behind them while people ran past in blind panic.

 

Jihoon stumbled out the front door of the ship along with the others only to realize that the glowing had seemed to brighten.

 

No, it didn’t brighten.

 

They were surrounded.

* * *

 

 

Namjoon looked around in terror as the beasts hovered around them, all of them glowing soft colours as they chirped and growled. They were communicating with one another, perhaps on how to go about eating them? Or maybe how they would kill them?

 

He fought a sob that threatened to bubble up in his throat as his legs shook. Yoongi grabbed onto his hand, squeezing it tightly. “It’ll be okay,” he whispered, his own voice shaking, “if we go out, we go together, right?” He murmured, forcing himself to smile.

 

Namjoon nodded, closing his eyes tightly as he heard the sound of something getting closer. He held his breath as warm breath was exhaled onto his face. He opened his eyes a sliver only to be met with the eyes of the beast he had seen before, although this time it seemed much less angry.

 

It cooed softly down at Namjoon, it’s once red markings now a soft light blue colour. It reached out and touched the side of Namjoon’s face, the feathers in its hair twitching as he spread its lips into a grin.

 

Namjoon whimpered at it, tears coming to his eyes. The beast’s grin dropped at the sight of Namjoon’s tears and it rumbled softly, leaning in slowly to press its lips against Namjoon’s face, sticking out its oddly rough tongue to lap at Namjoon’s face and lick up the tears.

 

Namjoon’s breath stuttered and he gasped as the beat unfurled its great wings. It growled softly and in a flash of bright colours and feathers, took off into the air with Namjoon in its grasp.

 

Namjoon yelped, looking back down at Yoongi who reached desperately up at Namjoon. “No!” Yoongi screamed up. Namjoon tried to scream back but found that he couldn’t speak. He could only reach down at Yoongi’s form as he was whisked away into the night by the beast.

 

After a few short moments, the beast dropped into what seemed to be a gigantic nest. It had some sort of canopy covering it and as the beast walked inside with Namjoon in its arms, a small pile of leaves and ferns lay to the side while a small stump sat in the middle with a large wooden cup on it.

 

The beast gently placed Namjoon on the pile of surprisingly soft leaves, cooing again as he kneeled down before him, reaching out to touch at Namjoon’s face but Namjoon was having none of it.

 

He yelped and kicked at the beast, crying out as the beast snarled and grabbed onto his shoulders, pinning him to the bottom of the nest.

 

“No! Please!” Namjoon cried out. The beast snarled, leaning down to Namjoon’s ear and hissing softly.

 

“Not move,” it growled. Namjoon froze, his eyes going wide.

 

“Mate not move,” it rumbled, relaxing slightly when Namjoon went still. “Settle mate,” it murmured, moving its hands to Namjoon’s arms and squeezing softly before it ducked its head into Namjoon’s neck, nudging his head to the side so it could press its oddly plump lips into the delicate skin of Namjoon’s neck.

 

“Y-you speak Korean?” Namjoon whispered breathlessly. The beast paused, its lips moving against Namjoon’s neck again after a moment before it answered.

 

“I speak human,” it rumbled, puffing warm air onto Namjoon’s neck and making him shiver. “Mate is human, so I speak human,” he muttered.

 

Namjoon swallowed thickly. “Mate?” He repeated. The alien paused, looking up from where he was mapping out Namjoon’s neck and nodded solemnly.

 

“Can’t you feel it?” The alien asked, nudging his face close to Namjoon’s. “You are my mate.”

 

Namjoon nervously laughed, gaining a sense of control over his body and scooting backwards, in an attempt to clear some space between him and the alien.

 

The alien chirped softly in confusion as Namjoon started to pull away. “Is something wrong with mate?” It asked, sniffing the air and crawling after Namjoon.

 

Namjoon scrambled to his feet, “n-no!” He squeaked, “n-nothing is wrong with me!” He nervously trailed off with a bout of laughter that the alien didn’t seem to take seriously.

 

“Mate is injured?” It asked as it curled closer, “mate is scared? Mate does not have markings, is mate-” it stopped itself, its eyes going wide.

 

“Is mate in heat?” It whispered, suddenly lunging forward and nosing at Namjoon’s pants.

 

Namjoon yelped and jumped away, pushing at the alien’s face before he turned tail and booked it out of the nest.

 

The alien wailed after him, and just as Namjoon got to the edge of the nest something grabbed him around his waist and yanked him back inside, forcing all of the air out of Namjoon’s lungs and making him choke.

 

“Mate needs to stop escaping,” the alien snarled from behind him. Namjoon whimpered and struggled, kicking at whatever his legs could reach, but it wasn’t enough.

 

“Jin must settle mate,” it rumbled, taking long strides back over to the bed of leaves. Namjoon looked up at the alien, his eyes wide.

 

“Jin? Is that your name? And what do you mean by settle?! What are you going to do to me?!” He cried, hitting at the alien's arms but it seemed to do nothing since the alien simply continued forward like nothing was happening.

 

The alien (Jin?) walked over to one of the walls that were connected to the tree and raked his claws down the bark. The bark split and the guts of the tree spilt out.

 

It was unlike any tree on Earth. Instead of light pulp, a mess of bright colour changing goo poured out. At one moment, the goop seemed blue, then green, then orange and a plethora of more colours.

 

The alien scooped some onto its hand after it retracted its giant claws into its hand. It brought the goop closer to Namjoon’s face.

 

Namjoon looked away, whimpering as the alien snarled. “Eat,” he ordered, but Namjoon just shook his head again.

 

The alien snarled and grabbed Namjoon’s chin, smearing goop onto his chin and cheeks, and pried his jaw open before stuffing the bright colour changing goop into Namjoon’s mouth.

 

Namjoon gagged at the feeling in his mouth. It was almost like eating slime, like those stupid DIY creations that people posted on Instagram all the time. It tasted weird, as well. It was sweet one moment, then savoury the next, like it couldn’t change its mind on how it wanted to taste.

 

Jin cooed softly and pressed his fingers into Namjoon’s mouth, forcing him to swallow down the goop and ignoring how Namjoon choked and coughed around his fingers.

 

“Good, good,” Jin-Namjoon had officially dubbed the alien Jin-cooed. He (it?) removed his fingers after a few moments of pressing down and nuzzled at Namjoon’s neck where a burn began.

 

Namjoon whimpered as his body began to cramp horribly. He choked and felt himself gagging, his body trying to reject the goop that seemed to be spreading throughout his entire body.

 

Jin purred and nuzzled his neck until a weird sweet smell was emptied into the air. Namjoon choked and gagged for the longest time until the cramps became so bad that his vision went white. He screamed out in agony, but Jin seemed perfectly calm with the situation and even pulled away from Namjoon as if he knew that Namjoon wouldn’t be able to move or escape.

 

Namjoon whimpered and screamed for a bit longer until his body began to give out and pain outweighed everything else. With a final sob of agony, his vision spotted and went dark.

* * *

 

As soon as Namjoon had been whisked away by the alien, everything went to shit. Immediately the aliens around them began to close in, chirping and cooing as they reached for their prey. 

 

Jihoon yelped as Yoongi pressed him behind his back, squeezing his hand tightly. “Don’t move away from me,” Yoongi hissed as he looked around, surveying the area. 

 

Jihoon looked as well, seeing the alien that had confronted him leap from the ship and land not too far away from them while the earth next to him rumbled and burst as another alien clawed out from the depths of the dirt, grimy as the other had been. 

 

Junhui, from not too far away from them, screeched as he was yanked underground by one of the aliens, clawing at the Earth as he reached for his crewmates. 

 

“Junhui!” Jihoon yelled, darting forward despite Yoongi’s shout for him to not move. He reached for Junhui as the older was pulled further into the ground, but at the last second he was grabbed around the middle and jolted backwards. 

 

“No!” Jihoon cried, reaching for Junhui in vain as he was yanked under the earth, his wails of terror causing Jihoon to sob in fear. 

 

The thing that grabbed him though, he recognized those arms. And when he looked down he found the claws holding him tight. 

 

He whimpered, kicking at the Earth and clawing at the alien’s hands in an attempt to get free, but the alien simply turned to the hold that Junhui had vanished down and followed suit with Jihoon tucked under his arm like a little suitcase. 

 

Jihoon watched in horror as they slid down the hole. Dirt and roots all around them as the alien crawled about underground. Jihoon could hear Junhui screaming for help still and pushed his face into the alien’s side as if to get some comfort from it. 

 

The alien rumbled softly and came to a slow stop before a large dugout hole. There were a few small piles of brush and pelts of unknown animals that must have been beds as well as some raised parts of earth that were carved out to store what looked like animal bones and dried fruit. 

 

The alien placed Jihoon gently onto one of the piles of dirt before it took a few steps back and plopped down on the ground, looking at Jihoon curiously. 

 

For a few moments, neither of them moved. The alien stared at Jihoon curiously, tilting its head to the side as Jihoon pressed up against the wall of the cave, sniffling slightly and wiping at his face. 

 

The alien bobbed its head a few times, similar to how a bird would when trying to look at something, the sight making Jihoon giggle softly and cover his mouth to muffle his laughter. It might not have been some silly dance to make Jihoon feel better, but rather a feeding ritual. 

 

The alien, though, didn’t seem to have any interest in digging into Jihoon and chirped happily when Jihoon giggled. It pawed at the ground, its clawing digging up the earth as he searched for something on the dirt floor. 

 

For a few moments, it dug before it pulled out a long winding root covered in dirt. It thrust it into Jihoon’s chest, grinning brightly when Jihoon hesitantly took it. 

 

“T-thank you,” he breathed, looking at the root curiously and smiling bittersweetly. Seokmin would have loved to get his hands on this. 

 

At the thought of his brother, Jihoon began to tear up. He whimpered and covered his face with his arm as he sobbed softly. 

 

The alien made a distressed sound and got closer to Jihoon, curling around him and curiously looking from the root to Jihoon’s crying face. 

 

“Why cry?” It rumbled, cupping Jihoon’s face in its hands. Jihoon stared at the alien, his tears still dripping down his face as his mouth fell open in shock. 

 

“I-it reminded me of my brother,” he breathed, b-but how can you-” he started to ask when the Alien bumped its head under Jihoon’s chin, effectively silencing him. 

 

“No cry,” it rumbled, “Cheol make it better,” it murmured. Jihoon stiffened as he felt warmth trickling down his neck and whimpered softly as teeth softly dug into his skin, breaking the flesh and pushing something into his veins. He felt himself going limp, his eyes watering as something entered his bloodstream, coiled around him like cool fire and clenched at his mind in a soft steady throbbing. 

 

He closed his eyes as a sense of peace took over his body. The alien hummed softly and laid Jihoon back into the nest, it’s warm hands moved slowly over Jihoon’s body in a gentle massage that made Jihoon sigh. 

 

It was almost like he was back home, lying in bed while his mother patted his hair back and hummed a sweet lullaby to him, and within seconds he had succumbed to whatever had been put inside of him. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jisoo whimpered softly as he pressed his hand against his injury as is throbbed in pain. Seungkwan was pressed up against the door, holding off whatever might have been slamming into it, screeching as it tried to get in while Mingyu held onto Jisoo, dragging him further and further away from the door to try to protect him. 

 

“Get him away from here! I-I’ll try to hold them off!” Seungkwan yelled, huffing as the door nearly came off its hinges, a screech coming from the other side that made Jisoo sob and hold into Mingyu tightly. 

 

Jisoo swallowed thickly as the door trembled again. Seungkwan grabbed a chair and pushed it in front of a door before he ran over Seokmin and Jisoo, pressing them into a corner.

 

The door pulsed a few more times, the screeching intensifying before the door burst open and a bright glowing creature appeared in the doorway. It had the same large black wings as the one on the video camera and markings that glimmered a bright gold. 

 

It looked around the room, snarling softly when it spotted the humans. It started to creep forward, baring its teeth as it got closer and closer. 

 

“S-stay away!” Seungkwan yelled, spreading his arms to shield Jisoo. The creature stilled, sniffing the air softly and curling its lip before tilting its head back and letting out a high pitched screech. 

 

Jisoo slammed his hands over his ears, his eyes going wide in terror as the creature approached, two other creatures following after the first one. 

 

A slim creature fell through the doorway. He seemed to be covered in a thin sheen of slick liquid that dripped onto the ground. It had long hair that reached its shoulders and sharp eyes that locked on Jisoo’s form. 

 

It chittered to the original creature who snorted softly but moved to the side anyway to let the slick creature creep forward.

 

Jisoo swallowed thickly as the creature approached. Its markings slowly melted from a light pink to a dark green. It reached out slowly, touching Jisoo’s face and spreading slick on his face. 

 

Jisoo whimpered, his knees going weak before he fell, Seomin just barely catching him with a cry of surprise. Seungkwan yelped as the first creature swooped him up into its arms, holding Seungkwan close to its chest, snarling and chirping when Seungkwan struggled, screaming out to Jisoo in terror. 

 

Jisoo couldn’t look at him, his eyes focused on the creature before him. The creature hummed softly and approached slowly as soon as the obstacle was gone. Jisoo felt his eyes fluttering shut as the creature sang softly. 

 

The area around the creature began to seem fuzzy, almost as if he had a halo around him. Jisoo let his eyes slide shut as he was picked up into cold arms. He leant into the wet touch, his entire body relaxing as the creature continued to sing softly until Jisoo’s consciousness fully slipped away.

* * *

  
  


Namjoon groaned softly as he woke from his slumber. He opened his eyes to see light filtering through the roof of the nest, shining down onto Namjoon. He sat up slowly, whimpering as faint cramps moved through his body. 

 

As he got up, he found that Jin was nowhere to be found. He swallowed thickly and rushed out of the nest and into the warm daylight. 

 

He paused as he looked out at the forest around him. Gigantic trees surrounded him, trees that were a dark mahogany red and dotted with other nests filled with similar flying aliens to Jin. The aliens kept up a steady chatter amongst one another in their own strange language while some swooped past with wild prey in their arms, all of them glowing soft colours that changed frequently. 

 

He took a cautious step back, whimpering when he heard a massive roar from his side. He looked over to see Jin landing on a branch not too far away, plants gathered in his arms as he stomped towards Namjoon, nudging him inside with frantic chirps. 

 

Namjoon backed away from Jin, feeling his heartbeat quicken as the alien rushed towards him angrily, chirping and snarling in fury. 

 

“Mate! Come back!” He screeched as Namjoon ran away from Jin. He rushed around the perimeter of the nest. Jin raced after him, screeching in anger and causing all of the other aliens in the area to flee into their nests. 

 

Namjoon grabbed onto one of the large leaves before jumping into the air, letting the wind catch the leaf. Somehow, the leaf supported his weight and let him drop down safely from the tree. He was literally parachuting with a leaf. How fucking cool was that. 

 

He didn’t have too much time to think about that, though, since he was really trying hard not to die from falling or from having his chest ripped out by an angry alien. 

 

Jin roared in fury and leapt down to follow him, circling him angrily as Namjoon drifted towards the ground faster than he could grab him. 

 

Namjoon landed on the ground, grunting as he rolled a few times, landing in thick bushes and falling into a shallow hole. He pressed against the wall of dirt, trying his best to keep his entire body hidden from Jin as he circled above, screeching and roaring into the air. 

 

He clasped a hand over his mouth to quiet his pants as he heard Jin land on the ground, his massive wings flapping loudly and forcing gusts of wind forward. With a start he realized what Jin was doing, he was blowing the air to catch Namjoon’s scent. 

 

He whimpered softly and curled into a ball as the loud flapping went silent. Jin had scented him. He listened in terror as Jin’s footsteps neared the ditch, the soft rumbling sound of Jin’s growls neared him. 

 

He yelped as a clawed hand came down to grab at Namjoon’s arm. “Mate,” he snarled, his grip getting tighter as he hauled Namjoon to his feet. 

 

“Let me go!” Namjoon shouted out in terror. Jin growled and yanked him close to his chest, his nails digging into the flesh of Namjoon’s shoulder, tearing at the flesh and causing blood to spill. Namjoon whimpered, trying to pull away in terror again. 

 

Jin hissed and hauled him up into the air, snarling whenever Namjoon tried to move or kick out. “Mate cannot run away from me again,” he growled as he landed on the ground of his nest, tossing Namjoon inside. 

 

Namjoon skidded across the ground and cried out in pain. He looked up as Jin approached, his eyes glittering with fury and his markings glowing a bright red. 

 

He tore more goop out of the giant tree, approaching Namjoon with the goop in his hand. 

 

“G-get that away from me!” Namjoon yelped. Seokjin snarled and pushed Namjoon against the wall and pushed the Goop against the wall, dragging it across Namjoon’s face, his claws digging into the flesh of Namjoon’s neck as he spread the thick burning liquid on his body.

 

“P-please!” Namjoon whimpered as his wounds began to sting, “stop! Please!” His cries escalated to a wail until he was screaming in pain. 

 

Jin growled and pressed his lips to Namjoon’s ear. “Fight me again and you will see pain unlike any you have ever experienced.”

 

Namjoon sobbed, closing his eyes as he bowed his head in submission. Jin purred softly at this, lapping the goop up as if it didn’t hurt him at all before he gently laid Namjoon down onto the ground, purring softly in happiness at Namjoon’s submission. 

 

“Good mate,” Jin whispered as he laid down, spooning Namjoon and curling his feathers around Namjoon’s quivering body. 

 

Namjoon let himself cry softly until the throbbing pain stilled and his body stopped moving. Something in his stomach cramped and he whimpered, pressing into Jin’s touch. 

 

Jin hummed and lapped at Namjoon’s neck, his hand coming around to cup Namjoon’s stomach, squeezing it softly as he pulled him closer. 

 

“Soon,” Jin whispered, his hot breath making Namjoon quiver. “Soon everything will be in place. Soon you will become like me.” 

 

Namjoon wanted to ask him what he meant but his body was giving in at a steady rate. He sighed softly and relaxed into Jin’s touch, falling into a deep lulling sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! So, yesterday was my birthday as well as National Coming Out Day~! I hope you all had a wonderful week, I've been tired and working on this work~! Get ready for some smut!

Yoongi watched as Namjoon was carried away, helplessly shaking when Junhui and Jihoon were dragged down into the ground by those horrible monsters. 

 

His voice cracked as his other crewmembers were dragged away by more monsters. He sobbed softly, stumbling backwards in terror when one of the monsters neared him, snarling softly when Yoongi backed up in fear. 

 

The beast was slick with water, with sharp eyes that seemed to dig into Yoongi’s body, tearing him apart from the inside. The beast slowly approached him, holding out his hand to Yoongi. 

 

“Come with me,” the beast murmured. Yoongi sniffled and let the beast take his hand. The beast grinned, scooping Yoongi up into his arms. Yoongi whimpered and covered his face as he sobbed. The beast cooed softly as he carried him, moving into a run. 

 

Yoongi screamed as he was tossed into the water, flailing until he landed in the freezing water. He coughed as water flooded his lungs, 

 

He kicked and swam to the surface, gasping for air as he reached the top. He watched as the beast slipped into the water after him, dipping under the water and grabbing Yoongi by his ankles before dragging him down into the dark depths. 

 

Yoongi choked, clawing at the water in desperation. The beast pulled himself down further still until Yoongi was pressed into a small cave, breaking the surface with a cough. 

 

He lurched over, gagging as he threw up water from his stomach. The beast crawled up towards Yoongi, grabbing him by his arm and forcing him to the ground.

 

Yoongi whimpered as the beast crawled on top of him, digging his small clawed fingers into Yoongi’s wrist as he hovered above the captain, dripping water onto his back. 

 

“What are you going to do with me?” Yoongi spat, coughing as more water was released from his lungs. 

 

The beast rumbled softly, pressing its nose against the nape of Yoongi’s neck, kissing at the skin there in small pecks that made Yoongi’s skin crawl. 

 

“I won’t do anything that you won’t want me to do,” the beast murmured, “although I cannot say the same for my kin.”

 

Yoongi tilted his head to the side, peering to the side to look at the beast who raised his head, his glittering eyes raking over Yoongi’s still body. 

 

“What do you mean?” Yoongi asked. The beast hummed, licking its lips slowly. “It just so happens that the ones on your ship, your crewmates, are engineered perfectly to be our mates.”

 

When Yoongi didn’t answer, the beast continued. “I can already sense that three of your comrades have turned. Once they have ingested the food substances of this planet, they will begin to change to look like us,” he breathed. 

 

“You will develop much like the producers on this planet, or what they used to be like,” he trailed off slightly, his markings shifting to an uneasy yellow, “but that doesn’t matter now. We have you, so I must ask you.”

 

He lowered his face until his lips were pressed against Yoongi’s ear, the freezing cold flesh making a soft shiver crawl up Yoongi’s spine.

 

“Will you become my mate? I can guarantee your death if you reject me, but if you accept me and let the transformation take over you, I will reunite you with your friends.”

 

Yoongi swallowed thickly again, his eyes fluttering slightly. “I don’t have much of a choice,” he whispered back. The beast grinned at this, his sharp teeth grazing lightly against Yoongi’s delicate skin. 

 

“You don’t,” the beast murmured, “but this is what is best for both of us.” 

 

Yoongi felt one of the hands on his wrist loosen and move slowly up his arm, brushing away cold fabric with a delicate slice of his claws, tearing away the offending clothes as if they were wet paper. 

 

“Can I know your name before we start?” Yoongi gasped, shivering as cool stone touched his skin. The beast hummed again. 

 

“You will not be able to pronounce my name with your human tongue,” he murmured, “although I think the correct translation would be...Hoseok.”

 

Yoongi relaxed a bit, nodding slightly. “Alright. Thank you...Hoseok.”

 

Hoseok seemed to preen with the attention he was getting and hummed as he pulled Yoongi’s shirt and jacket away, letting them lay beneath Yoongi as a sort of bedding before he went to work at Yoongi’s pants, making short work of them. 

 

Yoongi curled his legs together in embarrassment, squirming as he tried to cover himself. Hoseok rumbled out a warning and pulled Yoongi’s hips up and gently began to spread his fingers, now having retracted their claws, over his entrance in small circles. 

 

Yoongi whimpered and ducked his head in shame, feeling himself tighten up in fear as Hoseok’s finger pressed slowly inside, slick with water and some sort of smooth residue that seemed to numb the skin around his entrance, allowing him to become open without much pushing. 

 

“Just relax,” Hoseok whispered softly, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Yoongi’s neck, one of his hands snaking down to his cock and stroking it slowly, making Yoongi jolt in shock and whimper softly.

 

He forced his thighs apart slowly, his mouth open in a gasp as Hoseok pushed forward, pressing the tip of his own cock to Yoongi’s hole, the fat head slipping inside easily but the rest of the length seemed to get stuck, making him unable to move. 

 

“W-wait,” Yoongi gasped, his free arm going back to grab Hoseok’s, squeezing it tightly. Hoseok stilled, shushing Yoongi softly and curling their fingers together into a tight embrace. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Hoseok murmured, nuzzling Yoongi’s back, “once I get inside, there won’t be any pain.”

 

Yoongi exhaled deeply before he nodded slightly and let Hoseok lead his hand back down to the hard ground, their fingers still wound tightly together. 

 

Hoseok moved slowly, a quiet squelching sound adding to the ambience of gasps and whimpers that echoed in the cave as Hoseok slowly rocked back and forth, easing his cock inside of Yoongi in small gentle strokes that had Yoongi humming in pleasure. 

 

Hoseok exhaled softly when his entire length was inside. “I’m going to move now, alright?” He murmured, kissing Yoongi’s ear softly. 

 

Yoongi nodded quickly, swallowing saliva that had gathered in his mouth. “Please,” he whispered, squeezing around Hoseok when the other slowly pulled out only to push in hard, hitting him in spaces that made stars play out before his eyes. 

 

Yoongi whimpered and arched, feeling the head of Hoseok’s cock catch his rim making him let out a series of breathy moans. His body was jolted forward with every rough thrust, his fingers curling into the stone as he ground his teeth in pleasure. 

 

“I’m going to go faster, alright?” Hoseok murmured as he pulled back slightly, “just tell me if it hurts.”

 

Yoongi nodded, letting out a high moan as Hoseok began to move faster, pistoning his hips forward in a heavy practised motion that had Yoongi whining louder and louder. 

 

“More!” Yoongi wailed, arching when Hoseok dug his fingernails into Yoongi’s stomach, pulling him up and tearing at his skin, leaving angry red lines as his thrusts sped up and became harder and more erratic. 

 

The hand on his stomach moved back down to his cock and Yoongi howled, listening to his lust-filled voice echoing back to him from the cave’s walls, as if an entire chorus of pleasure was joining him. 

 

Hoseok snarled softly and bit down into the soft skin of Yoongi’s neck, piercing the skin and causing blood to drip and flow down his shoulder and onto the ground.

 

“Hoseok!” Yoongi whined, “please! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!” 

 

Hoseok chuckled from behind Yoongi, lapping at the wound at Yoongi’s shoulder. “Should I fill you up?” He breathed, bucking his hips forward and hitting Yoongi in all the best places that had his orgasm rising up until it struck him across the face with the intensity. 

 

“Please,” Yoongi wailed, tears coming to his eyes as he felt Hoseok’s cock growing in size, filling him up to the brim. “Fill me up! Fill me with your cum, b-breed me, please!” He begged.

 

Hoseok groaned at his words, his forehead pressing against Yoongi’s back as he came hard, flooding every part of Yoongi with thick delicious feeling cum that forced another orgasm out of Yoongi, making him bow his head and whine in overstimulation. 

 

For a moment, the both of them sat still, Hoseok’s thick cock still inside of him until it went down enough for Hoseok to pull away. 

 

Yoongi gasped at the feeling of the cock popping out of him, cum dripping down his thighs and staining his clothes with a bright white. 

 

“Good boy,” Hoseok whispered, dragging his fingers over Yoongi’s body slowly before lying the human back onto the scraps of clothing. 

 

“Rest for a bit. I’ll get you food and we can go again,” he took Yoongi’s face into his hands, capturing Yoongi into a searing kiss that had Yoongi falling through layers and layers of sleep, his head throbbing with a dizzy feeling as he was laid back down.

 

He lay there, watching through lowered eyes as Hoseok slipped back into the water, his markings making the dark water glitter a bright green before it went dim and Yoongi fell into the true clutches of slumber. 


End file.
